Back Again?
by holdred
Summary: Harry & Hermione managed to kill Voldy but Harry is killed. Hermione found a spell to send her soul back before being a soul mate killed her. They use their knowledge to deal with things this time. Not super, just smart. Story is finished will post 2wks
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I don't own the characters from the Harry Potter novels, JKR does.

**Back Again**

**Prolog**

The war had taken too long.

Voldemort had almost won.

Dumbledore in his infinite wisdom, choose to keep Harry ignorant long past the time he should have. Even after Voldemort came back after the tri-wizard tournament, he kept quiet. His desire for Harry to have a stress free childhood was a pipe dream. He used Harry's ignorance of the wizarding world to prevent him from doing anything that was undesirable. It wasn't until after they graduated that Hermione finely got Harry to see that he needed to be studious. By this time they were hunted and on the run. The two of them plus Ginny and Ron started the summer escape. With the death eaters in control of the school, no one wanted to go back. Diagon Alley only had death eater approved stores open.

By the time fall rolled around, Harry and Hermione started feeling funny. One day they realized that they didn't have feeling of love for the Weasleys but each other. Harry one night on guard duty heard the siblings talking about that they couldn't get any more ingredients for the love potions that Ginny had been brewing. They were going to try to find more in the village the next day.

While the Weasleys were gone, Harry and Hermione Packed up everything belonging to them and left. They heard later that the village had been raided by death eaters and everyone had been killed.

On their own, they fell deeply in love. When they finely kissed, it felt like the world was filled with wedding bells tolling. They were euphoric. Hermione guessed that they had soul bonded. While they were studying, they also did what all newly wed couples did.

Their skills at magic allowed them to take out many death eaters. A friend of theirs was a member of MI6. He saw their success at taking out terrorists and got them trained in muggle weaponry and explosives.

They finally trapped Voldemort and ended up killing him using explosives on what he was standing on. He died from a piece of rebar going all the way trough his body at hi speed. Harry was severely injured from the shrapnel. Hermione did everything she could but could not stop the bleeding.

The war had killed tens of thousands of wizarding folk and dozens of times more muggles. As she knelt over the body, she wished that she could have changed things when they were younger. Great Briton was almost destroyed. Suddenly she remembered a spell she had read years ago. It involved sending the soul of a person back in time. Maybe she could save her Harry. She would die in a week anyway from her bond. After five days, she finally found the spell. She was getting weaker. She cast the spell and collapsed.

**Chapter 1**

"Hermione get out of bed. I know it's your birthday but you need to eat and go to school." She heard her mom yell up the stairs. She sat bolt upright in her bed. She recognized the pink blankets and decorations of her youth. Hearing footsteps in the hall, she bolted out of her room and gave her mother a crushing hug.

"What's the matter dear?" her mom asked as Hermione clung to her weeping.

"Mom, I'm not going to school today. I feel rotten and my middle hurts. I had a really bad dream. If it's true mom, I need your help getting daddy to agree to help an abused kid."

"Is this a friend of yours at school?"

"No, it's someone I have been dreaming about for a long time and have never met. I will know if it's true if we have a really strange woman come and visit us tonight."

Seeing her daughter loved going to school and the library, she didn't know what to make of things. She told her to hurry and dress for her birthday breakfast.

Hermione had more of her emotions under control when she came downstairs. She got her birthday hug from her dad. Her gift this year was one she remembered a fifty-pound gift certificate to her favorite bookstore. She remembered dragging her mother all over the store until she had picked all that she wanted.

She wondered to herself what her parents would think of their daughter being twenty-eight while she looked eleven. That day she stayed home re-familiarizing herself with everything in the house. She was looking forward to McGonagall arriving that night.

Hermione was getting anxious. They had finished supper and she could hardly wait for McGonagall. The doorbell rang. Standing there was an unusually dressed older lady. Hermione gave her a tight hug. "Oh, Professor I am so glad you are here. They are hurting Harry again. Bring my parents to Privet Drive." Hermione apparated away.

To say who was more surprised would be hard to guess, Hermione's parents because she recognized this strange lady and disappeared or Minerva McGonagall because an eleven year old knew where Harry Potter was and apparated to him.

"Excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Granger. We need to go to where your daughter went to make sure she isn't in trouble. Please take my hands. I will try and explain later." They appeared down the street in front of number two. They hurried to number four.

As they neared, they heard Hermione cry, "Stop hitting him. Stupefy. Stupefy. Stupefy." After each spell, they heard a crunch as a body went flying.

She saw her dad rush through the door. "Dad, watch them; knock them down if they get up. Mom call emergency have them send an ambulance and police for a child abuse situation here. This is number four Privet Drive."

While her parents were doing that, she turned to McGonagall. "You were right all those years ago. Dumbledore was wrong. Look at Harry." She cast a wandless diagnostic spell on him. "He has five cracked ribs, a minor concussion, and a broken arm that is not yet healed. There are fresh bruises all over his body. My soul mate will not be treated this way any longer."

Her mom just returned to the room when Hermione knelt down and kissed Harry. Harry realizing that this was Hermione kissed back. The two started glowing with a bright white light. The three adults watched the kids with open mouths. Harry replied, "Mione, you're here. Thank God." Then he passed out.

The Dursleys started to wake up. About that time, sirens could be heard. Dan Granger grabbed the collars of Vernon and Dudley while Jean Granger made Petunia sit quietly in a kitchen chair. When the police knocked on the door, Hermione answered it. "Officer how long before the medics arrive? My friend is hurt. Do you have a camera? In school, they said you would take pictures of the abuse done for proof later when the patient was healed."

"Slow down young lady. Let me ask these adults what's going on." He took one look at Harry and the cupboard under the stairs and called on his radio for more people.

Hermione stayed by Harry through the whole thing. Dan and Jean were proud of their daughter. The boy they found was seriously ill-treated. They had no clue how they got there or what was going on but they were still proud.

Minerva felt sick. These muggles didn't know who Harry was but she did. Her boss had sentenced him to this hell against her warning. She would never have believed how bad it was if she hadn't seen it with her own eyes. To see their soul bond form was even more puzzling and amazing. She knew that she would be spending a lot of time with these folks. After the muggles were done with him in the hospital, she would get Poppy to give him some potions for faster healing.

When they tried to get Harry to go in the ambulance he refused to go unless Hermione rode with him. They held hands all the way.

Dan had called his lawyer and things got interesting at the hospital.

At one point Hermione confronted McGonagall. "Professor, as you saw Harry and I bonded. We will be together. If they try to keep us apart, we will leave. Harry is able to apparate better than I do. You may need to pull a few strings to accomplish this. I suggest Madam Bones would help. She is supposed to be Harry's magical guardian anyway since Sirius is in prison and the Longbottoms are incapacitated. Just so you know Voldemort isn't dead. Briton still needs Harry or else."

"Young Lady how do you know all these things?"

"Until I know where your allegiance lies where Harry is concerned, I will not tell you. Your bumbling boss doesn't care about people anymore just the big picture and even then, I think his picture is distorted. If he has your allegiance, Harry and I will never tell you anything. For example, I would be willing to bet that he has Harry's and my cores blocked. He also has agreements with the Weasleys for Harry's marriage to Ginny and mine to Ron. Since we are, soul bound, those arrangements fell apart and the Weasley matriarch will be angry when she finds out. They have also been stealing from Harry's vault. We will be going to Gringott's to take care of things."

"Miss Granger …"

"That's Mrs. Potter now."

"I am sorry, Mrs. Potter. If even part of what you said is true, I am firmly on Harry's side. That also makes me on your side. The muggle authorities should take care of the Dursleys. I will work with Amelia Bones to get your parents custody or maybe she will want it herself. Either way we will make sure that you can stay with Harry for your health and his. I will return tomorrow to your house."

"Professor, I warn you I may have to imperious or obliviate some muggles here in order to get them to not remove Harry. I will do whatever is necessary to stay together."

"Young Lady, you're eleven and you can cast all that without a wand?"

"As I said before no answers until we have your oath."

McGonagall left. She had a lot to do. Her fears were that Hermione was correct in every single thing she said. If so there needed to be some major changes here at Hogwarts before the kids got here next term and the DMLE would have to be involved also. She hoped that the goblins would be on Harry's side. It would help.

Dan and Jean cornered Hermione in the X-ray waiting room. "Dear, what's going on? Everything that has happened today is so strange." They saw her wave her hand and mutter something. The noises around them went silent.

"Mom, Dad I have some different and unusual things to tell you. Some of this could take a while. First of all magic is real. Some people have the real ability to use it. They are called wizards and witches. I am a witch. Harry is a wizard. Professor McGonagall is a witch as well. You have seen the evidence of magic when we moved instantly from one place to another. Are you with me so far?"

Her mom just nodded. Dan replied, "That is just about the only explanation that fits the evidence we have seen and experienced today. How will this affect our family?"

"I will probably go off to a boarding school to learn more about magic. The magical world and the non-magical one usually don't get along very well. I will be marrying someone from the magical world and when I am old enough, we will be raising a family. That world has challenges, as does the non-magical one. The very fact that it documented history goes back more than three millennia makes it very interesting. You know how I love to read and research."

Jean jumped in, "You avoided part of Dan's question. Let me rephrase it. How did the Glow we saw around you and Harry affect you and us?"

"Damn it mom. I was trying to avoid that answer. I will tell you but dad won't be happy. If you freak out, Harry and I will have to leave. Harry and I are soul bound. You saw the primary bond form. We are too young for both of us to finish the bond. It will happen before either of you are comfortable with the idea. What it means legally is that we are married, in both the magical realm and the normal one. We are also legally adults. Our emancipation is now on the books in both worlds. I love Harry with all of my being and have for sixteen years."

"Honey, you have one of the most literal minds I know of. We both know that you are not sixteen years old. What are you getting at?"

Just then, Harry got out of the X-ray room. He ran over to Hermione and kissed her. "I love you." He grabbed her hand and waved his other hand. They could hear ambient sounds again. "I am sure someone will want to talk to us. Sorry I took down the silence."

Just then, a middle-aged woman walked up to them. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger?" At their agreement, "I am Mrs. Wilton. I am the Cafcass Officer they notified about this case. The reason I became involved instead of a standard social worker is that it seems the Dursleys never filed for guardianship of Harry. According to questioning, he was left on their doorstep. He is the son of Mrs. Dursley's departed sister. They still should have filed for guardianship. It would have been granted automatically but they still broke the law by not doing that. Harry wants to be with your daughter Hermione. There is another little problem that I don't understand. Both your daughter and Harry are emancipated and married as of today, at least according to the legal documents. So I would like to ask, would you mind taking care of both of them voluntarily? It would make my job easier if you said yes. At their ages I can't in good conscious let them live alone. If you agree then I will let him go with you and pursue maximum punishment of the Dursleys."

Dan and Jean looked at each other with the gaping fish look. Jean finally replied, "Officer Wilton, we would be happy to look after our daughter and her husband. Please get those child-abusing bastards for all you can. Will Harry be able to sue them for damages?"

"Oh, yes. When this is done they won't own a toothpick."

They finished up at the hospital. Dan drove them home.

Harry spoke first, "Mrs. Wilton mentioned that the hospital might want some specialists to see me to assess the older damage. I also need to see the people at the wizarding bank tomorrow. You don't know me but I have loved your daughter for fifteen years. I will never harm her. We need to talk at length when I am well. Now I have to rest, I am about to fall over."

"Mum, let's freshen up the guest room real quick while Harry rests here. That can be his room until we can make other arrangements." Upstairs she continued, "Mum we have to spend at least eight hours a day touching. We will get sick if we don't. It would be easiest if we sleep together. Don't even think about accusing us of wanting sex. Harry is basically broken and we are both too young."

"Alright Hermione, we will have to trust you about that."

"One more thing, Harry wakes almost every night screaming from nightmares. I will be putting a silence on our room so it will not disturb your sleep. Do not be angry if you knock and we don't answer. It will be because we can't hear you, not because we are ignoring you. If you and dad don't get angry about it, I won't lock the door. You can check if you must when you choose to make sure we are behaving."

Harry was out by the time the bed was ready. She levitated him up the stairs into their room and undressed him for bed while he was in the air. Once he was ready, she joined him in bed. Oh how she loved sleeping by her husband. She drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I don't own the characters from the Harry Potter novels, JKR does.

**Chapter 2**

The Grangers quietly opened the guest room door. They saw the children clinging to each other with peaceful expressions on their faces. They were not amused at the fact that Harry only had on his boxers and Hermione her knickers. They were both required at the surgery today so they couldn't watch the kids.

Jean woke Hermione, "Young lady why do you have so few clothes on?"

"Mum I told you we needed maximum skin contact. I assumed you would freak out if we wore nothing. This is the best I could think of. By the way, with all we have to do in the magical world and mundane legal worlds we won't be in school today. We will be picking up something for him to wear at the second hand store. We will be getting some help to fix his malnutrition when that is fixed he will grow a lot so we don't want to throw away good new clothes."

Jean shook her head, when had her daughter matured so fast. "I suppose. In many ways, I wish you were still a little girl. This magic stuff is hard for us to understand dear. We can't deny that it exists but something tells me that it will steal you away from us."

"I know mum. We have a long story to tell you when Harry is better. Right now, he can't adequately defend himself. I would hate to hurt dad if he tried to hurt Harry. For now just know that I really am older than I look. Now don't worry about us. We will be fine."

Hermione got out her calligraphy set that she had from a previous birthday. She penned a missive for the goblins, rolled it and tied it with a ribbon. Harry made breakfast. He had always been a better cook. Once they had eaten, it was time to put the first part of her plan in action.

A few minutes later, a pair of white and gold phoenixes appeared in Gringott's lobby. One dropped a message on the desk of an unoccupied goblin. The goblin read the missive and waved for two other goblins. The first was given the scroll and he ran off. The second held out his arms. The magical birds perched on them and he took them to a waiting room.

Several minutes later an obviously older goblin strode into the room. "All right Mr. and Mrs. Potter you can transform now. Only two of my personal guard and I are in the room." The birds turned into Harry and Hermione.

"Thank you sir, my wife and I do not want to be recognized yet by wizards. First as proper introduction, I am Harry James Potter. This is my wife Hermione Jean Potter nee Granger. Please cast an age spell to test for adult status."

"Mr. Potter, I am the Potter family account manager. My name is Bagrock. My younger assistant's name is Griphook. I would like your permission for him to join us. I have managed your family's accounts for many decades and will soon have to step down. I trust him to correctly help you." Bagrock cast the requested spell on them. "Mr. Potter I get a dual reading of ten and twenty seven, Mrs. Potter I get a reading of eleven and twenty eight."

A knock came Griphook was invited in. He carried a folder. Bagrock took it and read it. "Well Lord Potter, it seems that we have some legal issues to deal with today. Griphook has found some discrepancies in your accounts. To get started, take this ring. Hold it up with both hands and say, 'I, Harry James Potter claim my rights as Lord Potter last in the line of the ancient and noble house of Potter.' "

When he put on his ring, Hermione felt a ring appear on her finger as well. "Excellent, the rings have accepted you as head and spouse. If they hadn't you would have had to wait for your birthday. I recommend we do a lineage test on both of you."

The Potters looked at each other. This is something that they had never done before. Hermione spoke up, "That would be fine sir. If anything good comes from it, that would help us fight for our independence from certain outside influences. We both realize that the leader of the light isn't as good as he had led people to believe."

Harry spoke, "When can we get this done? We have many things planned for today."

Bagrock smiled, "That is one thing I think you will like about Griphook, he has already brought the specially prepared parchments needed. Each of you must sign at the x with a blood quill. The blood will be used as a trace and your significant ancestors will appear."

Harry was heir to several bloodlines in fact eight. The Potter and Evans were expected. Most of the others he had never heard of. However, the last two floored him Gryffindor due to blood and Slytherin due to magical defeat thus ending a blood feud. All of the loser's property reverted to the winner. Even if Voldemort came back and his soul was revived, the body would no longer have true Slytherin blood in it. Harry had them merge all the vaults they could so that there was less to keep track of.

Hermione, who didn't really expect any results, found that she was heir to both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Both lines were matriarchal in nature.

"Excellent, now that you have some clout. Should you care to sit in on it the founders heirs have veto power in the Wizengamot, the four houses must agree then they can veto. Between the two of you, you have ten votes. Seeing a quorum is twenty-four with so many of the original one hundred families dead, you could create or abolish laws easily if you found a few others to agree with you. One interesting clause that most do not know, if you veto something that law or one similar can't be brought up again for fifty years so they can't do something behind your back."

"Now the account problems we found. First, your parents will was never executed. The chief warlock sealed the will saying that the greater good would be damaged by information that it revealed. Second someone has been draining your trust fund the day after the money was been deposited for the last nine years. Your magical guardian who just happens to be the chief warlock is the one the records indicate made the withdrawals. Your trust funds were to be used for your care and up keep as well as school expenses. The fifty thousand galleons should have been sufficient until you were seventeen; however, we believe they were taken for personal use. We will recover the money."

Harry asked, "What can we do about heirlooms from the founders that rightfully belong to us that have been removed from the vaults or estates illegally?"

Griphook grinned, "If you are willing to pay a goblin recovery team, we can recover most of the lost goods for you. We can also activate your parents will. We need at least a week to notify participants. One last thing each of you gets these." He handed them billfolds and small black cards. "Activate these with a drop of blood each. The cards allow you debt card access to your vaults in both the muggle and magical worlds. The billfolds allow you muggle currency of any nation as well as a coin pouch access for wizarding coins. They will also return to you if misplaced or stolen."

When Harry and Hermione left the bank, they were pleased. They had the name of a solicitor they could use. The Goblins insisted that a lost property recovery team would start that day. They went to the apothecary and got some of the potions Harry would need to take.

Ted Tonks was surprised to see a very young couple enter his office. Business had been slow so he sent his secretary home early. "How can I help you two today?"

"Mr. Tonks, the goblins gave us your name when we asked for a good lawyer that could work in both worlds. I am Harry Potter and this is my wife Hermione. I am emancipated because of our soul bond. The goblins tell me that I am also Lord Gryffindor and Lord Slytherin. My lovely wife is Lady Hufflepuff and Lady Ravenclaw. I have been abused since I was taken from my parents home in the magical world and put with her muggle sister and her husband, both of whom hate magic. I believe the authorities will be convicting them of abuse. I want to sue them for everything they have. I would also like you to investigate who put me there in the first place and sue them for it."

Hermione continued, "The chief Warlock also had the Potter will sealed and had himself declared Harry's guardian. The will needs read since Harry is now an adult. He had been stealing from Harry's vault every year in the amount of around 50,000g every year. Gringott's has records of him making the withdrawals. The Weasleys have also been taking money from Harry's vault. The order of the Phoenix may be as well. They were a vigilante group that Dumbledore runs."

Harry's turn, "We have reason to believe that our cores are bound. We will be having them checked as well as any compulsions or other curses. The healers testimony should help convict the perpetrators. I expect one or more left over curses from Tom Marvolo Riddle or Lord Voldemort. If so I want to take legal action against his estate and his vassals the death eaters. We can use the-boy-who-lived and push that through. Last I want you to license the Quibbler as the only legal media source that can use my name. Back date it to before my parents were killed. Then go after all the authors and news media that have been writing Harry Potter stories for the last ten years. I don't want to destroy the people but I do want a reasonable cut of the income. Part of me thinks it almost has to be Dumbledore because my description in the books is too accurate. He is the only magical person that knew where I was or what I looked like."

Ted asked, "You know that fighting the chief warlock will be major problems don't you?"

"Yes we do. We will be fighting him on several fronts, politically in the Wizengamot, academically at school, and in the over all public eye. By the time we are done, no one will even want to invite him to tea."

By the time, they returned home in the late afternoon everything they had wanted to do was accomplished.

Lunch at Hogwarts that day was interesting. The staff was calmly discussing their students. Suddenly the headmaster's throne like golden chair was gone and he had fallen to the floor. The gold plates, cups, and tableware were also gone from the table. The food and drink were spilled all over the table. Serving bowls and platters disappeared.

As the staff was recovering from this, several of the students laughed at their predicament. Snape automatically accused the Gryffindors of this prank.

The staff was even more annoyed when they returned to their quarters over the course of the day. Many of their reference tomes given to them by the headmaster had disappeared. Snape was livid. Almost all of the books he had were gone. Many of his rare potion ingredients were also missing.

As the staff checked out the castle they found many suits of armor gone, portraits missing and even most of the rare books were missing from the school library.

An angry Dumbledore returned to his office. He noticed that the door down to the private protected vaults was missing, as was the door for quick access to the school ward stones. His library was also empty. The only things left in it were the few books he had brought with him when he joined the school as a transfiguration professor. The other headmasters' portraits were also gone. His office was almost completely bare. All of his advisors and spies were gone. He was at a loss.

He spent the late afternoon and evening wandering in the deeper dungeons with Snape. Most of the hidden rooms and passageways were gone. At least they were not accessible by the two professors.

At seven when Minerva returned to the Grangers home, everyone was waiting for her in the living room.

"Sorry to start off with accusations, but are you responsible for anything going on at Hogwarts today?"

Harry replied, "No, today we went to the bank, did a linage test and took care of some business as head of house Potter. They mentioned that my accounts, vaults and possessions had been stolen by others. I hired them to retrieve anything stolen or being misused. I supposed that could have caused some people around the country some problems."

McGonagall just sat there shaking her head.

Hermione mentioned, "I suppose that Hogwarts would be adversely affected by what we found today. You see Harry is the heir of Gryffindor and Slytherin. I am the heir of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Therefore, the goblins probably could see some of the usage of the professors as misuse of our belongings. They probably recovered everything belonging to Hogwarts as opposed to personal property belonging to the teachers. You also have to consider the goblin point of view."

"Now professor will you take an oath to never reveal our secrets or did you want to leave?"

After the oath, Hermione and Harry told them about being from the future. How all of them had died, Voldemort defeated at a horrible cost.

"As a result we want to start things off differently. Our bodies need special training as soon as possible. Our magical reflexes need improved quickly. Last but not least, we will be putting down known death eaters and confiscating their properties using some very old rituals." Hermione continued.

Harry spoke, "We found out the hard way that the followers of Voldemort ignore the law when ever possible. If they are captured then they simply wait until they are freed then they do their thing all over again. The only way to become a death eater involves voluntary torture rape and murder. Anyone marked needs put down, especially the potions master and Mr. Malfoy. Snape for abusing children in his house for years, he turns the boys into little islands of pureblood supremacy and the girls end up giving out favors just to survive." McGonagall turned purple at these thoughts. Harry continued not allowing her to interrupt. "Mr. Malfoy is worse. If he sees a girl that he wants in school or muggle England, they disappear along with their families on trips abroad. They visit his dungeons until he is tired of them and disposes of them."

"How sure are you of your facts?"

"If this is our home dimension then 100%, if this is a dimension at all similar to our home dimension then we are fairly sure, enough so that we will not be worried about taking down those evil bastards. We need to get some tools to expedite their removal and train our bodies. Harry needs some nutrient potions and serious healing. Can we trust Poppy not to tell Dumbledore?"

"Poppy was a school mate of mine. We have been friends for years. If I ask, she will help and keep things confidential. Flitwick and I can help you with your casting and dueling speed. I don't know who can help with muggle training."

"Don't worry about that. We will be contacting him after the will reading in a few days. If we can convince him, then we should have help in a few weeks. We will have to disguise ourselves to look older but he will help."

Hermione's parents were stunned. Here their eleven year old daughter was actually twenty-eight and could tell them all sorts of horrible things about the future, including when they died by torture.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – I don't own the characters from the Harry Potter novels, JKR does.

**Chapter 3**

The next morning the Granger household was surprised when the doorbell went off at seven. Madam Pomfrey stood there waiting. She started talking the instant the door was opened, "Minerva told me that Harry Potter was here and in really bad shape. May I see him right away please?"

They invited her in. As she ran several tests on Harry, she just shook her head. She also ran a few on Hermione.

She called everyone into the dining room to talk, "There are indications that Harry would have died several times except his magical core kept him alive. It has significant blocks on it. The first block is a common one parents have cast that comes off on the eleventh birthday to help control accidental magic. There is a stronger secondary block that shows no signs of weakening. It will prevent the first block from stopping. Right now ninety percent of your core is bound. These blocks also bind any innate abilities you may have. Your body will recover if we can fix the damage before you turn fourteen. The potions I see there are just the start of what you need. Unfortunately, the school does not have what you need. I will have St. Mungos and several apothecaries send what you need. Unfortunately, you will have to pay them."

"Hermione you also have a core block. I can have a friend of mine from St. Mungos stop and remove the blocks. He will use my first name 'Poppy' as a password. Don't let anyone else in. Minerva said you wanted to start serious physical training soon. I caution against it until you are older. Harry's body is too frail to do more than simple exercising. I can come and check on how you are doing every month if you want Harry or I can leave you alone until you reach school. I would prefer regular visits but will not force them onto you."

"With your permission I would REALLY like to run scans after the blocks are gone. Right now I am getting some readings I don't believe."

Arrangements were made and Poppy's friend would be there in a few days.

The Granger household had many things they had to discuss. Harry and Hermione had too many things that they wanted to research in the magical world to bother going back to public school for the time until Hogwarts. They also really didn't want to go back for the first six years of Hogwarts education but too many innocents would die if they didn't.

Two weeks later, Poppy brought Minerva and Amelia Bones with her to the Grangers for the checkup. Madam Bones was introduced as the Director of Magical Law Enforcement.

Poppy started by doing her scans on the kids. When she was finished, she was shaking her head. "These are the strangest results I have ever seen. You seem to have two cores merging right now. One is an immature but growing the other much larger and fairly stable, both are significantly larger than normal. Your bond is affecting things as well. When the two of you stabilize in a couple of years you will both be scary. Both of you are already stronger than the headmaster. Do either of you know of any special abilities you have right now?"

Harry looked at Hermione, "Yes we both know of at least one special ability. How ever if you don't take an oath of secrecy we can't tell you what it is."

Minerva encouraged the other two, "You both want to take an oath. You will be surprised what you learn, especially you Amelia, nothing illegal yet but world changing. Harry and Hermione will help us all but you have to trust them."

They both did and were told the story. Amelia seemed to be more upset about the fact that her niece would be left alone in five years than the fact that she would be killed. "What are you planning to do about this mess that's coming?"

"Do you want to know as head of the DMLE or my magical guardian or just a concerned magical citizen?"

"What do you mean your magical guardian?"

"That's one reason Dumbledore had the will sealed. He would lose control of me. You were the third person that my parents chose to be my guardian in the magical world. First was Sirius Black who is wrongfully being held in Askaban without a trial, second were the Longbottoms, they are in St. Mungos after a supposed Death Eater Attack. There is no proof of exactly who really attacked them or what curse was used. Third was you. You knew nothing of the will, that's why you are still safe so far."

"Do you mean to tell me the other two were taken out by Dumbledore just so they couldn't take care of you?"

"The number of dishonest things the Dumbles has done in the name of his greater good would astound you. He has probably earned hundreds of years of time in Askaban but most of it has no proof other than extensive questioning under truth serum. He has destroyed many lives directly and in some ways, he is responsibly for Voldemort himself. By the way, Voldy is coming back. He is a wraith right now that can possess small creatures and babies. Some of his followers will be working toward getting him a new body. The first serious try is next year."

"What are your plans for his followers?"

"We will be taking them out. Using whatever means necessary. They have all killed many times. Just for your information, the mark will only stay on a person if they take it voluntarily. Imperious can't do that to a person. Once a person is marked, Voldy doesn't need Imperious anymore the target welcomes the nasty jobs he gives. The nastier the better, especially if it involves rape and murder. Love and kindness seem to be impossibly for them anymore. We have learned many ways to do it safely. There is also an ancient ceremony the can be invoked after each defeat to remove wealth and possessions from vanquished enemies. This will be used so if he actually gets a body, he will have no financial resources."

"Is what you are planning legal?"

"Mostly However, there can be no second chances to Death Eaters. We will be fighting to permanently put them down. It's them or us. They won't hesitate one second to kill everyone in this house. To keep my family safe as well as those I respect like you this must be done. They all fight to kill. They don't care about consequences. If we only stun them then their companions can wake them almost right away. We haven't reduced the number we fight. If we put them down, the number fighting goes down as well. We have each had to kill hundreds of Death Eaters because of Voldy's recruitment policies. I would rather deal with dozens now than hundreds or thousands later. I respect you enormously but it will not stop us. I would love you to be our magical advisor since we can't have a guardian any more. Think about everything we have said. How many people are you willing to allow to be exterminated just so you can follow the laws and guidelines of the Auror Department, because that's what will happen if you don't put everyone down you can."

Hermione jumped in, "Think about this. If we only stun them and they actually are captured, how many will get away with just bribery? If Voldy comes back, how many will be released because he breaks them out of jail? How many have bribed people in the ministry? How many sympathizers work in the ministry? The numbers don't go down unless they are sentenced to the kiss or death. While your numbers go down with every one they kill. Who is better off dead, the known killers or their victims?"

Amelia bowed her head. She sobbed, "My husband was killed in the first war, as were Susan's parents. I swore to uphold the law. How can I condone what you are implying? Yes I would rather the killers were put down than their victims, but how can we be certain?"

"It's actually very simple to start with; if they have a dark mark put them down. They had to commit murder to get one. Next, question everyone in every trial with veritaserum. Have a small set of questions you ask them all. Make being a Voldemort sympathizer a capital offense. Ask everyone if they know the names of any Death Eaters or sympathizers running around free. There's lots of stuff you can do legally. Just if your people are in a firefight authorize lethal force if they see one unforgivable. If they are fired upon using cutting curses or bludgeoning allow response in kind, for God's sake allow them to protect them selves. Don't have them start the fight but allow them to end it. Everyone will feel better and Aurors will be respected again."

Amelia was smiling, "All of that we can do. This will allow my people to survive yet not be the aggressors. What can we do about the minister? He will never go along with any of what you are proposing. I think he takes lots of bribes."

Harry responded, "With Minerva's help we have a way of proving Sirius Black is innocent. You see I know where Peter Pettigrew is living and how we can capture him. Throw him in the chair because he has a dark mark add a little veritaserum and behold Black is innocent Fudge is shown as incompetent as well as Dumbledore. Throw in my abuse case, the sealing of my parents will so he could place me where he wanted and suddenly he is not in charge any more. He may still be headmaster but he will lose his support locally and internationally."

"But I will have to convene the Wizengamot in order to question him at the moment. At least until a few laws are changed."

"How many do you need and how many can you count on quickly?"

"All we need is a quorum. I have about a dozen I can count on, that don't listen to everything Albus says like it's the gospel truth or so dark to be afraid to trust them."

"Excellent, you see my husband and I represent ten votes including all four founders. If you can get fourteen, then according to the goblins, that brings us to a quorum."

Amelia looked at her, turned to Harry who was nodding, "You mean we can actually do something about some of the bigoted laws we have? You know the two of you could make my life much simpler. On some of the other stuff, please don't get caught."

The group broke up. A few days later Minerva gave Amelia a stick with a wink. After making sure the minister would be busy elsewhere and Albus was out of the country, they summoned the Wizengamot.

Using one of the smaller courtrooms, Harry and Hermione activated all of their family rings. Proxies were canceled and a small booth containing four seats appeared for the four founders. Peter was transfigured from the stick and searched; he had two wands in his possession, his own and Voldemort's. His questioning proved that anyone marked had done so voluntarily and had raped and murdered. It was part of the entertainment portion of becoming a Death Eater. It also proved that Sirius Black was innocent. The court reporter and reporter from the Daily Prophet were taking notes as fast as they could. One particularly damning piece of testimony was that for the last four years he had been living at Hogwarts under the nose of Dumbledore. That with the comments that Snape was another Death Eater made it seem like Dumbledore was running a safe house for death eaters instead of a safe school for children.

They passed a few other laws as well. It would be illegal to hold a session without either the heirs of the founders or written confirmation that they had received notice and chose not to attend. They passed a no-confidence vote on Dumbledore. They also passed a resolution to investigate all ministry officials' bank accounts, looking for bribe money. They unfroze the Potter's will. A censure was issued to Dumbledore for the placement of Harry with muggles and their treatment of him. Guardianship of all students was removed from him as a conflict of interest. An investigation of all Dumbledore's accounts was also called for. The ICW was notified that He no longer represented the UK. That would remove him from the ICW since he is no longer representing a member state.

After the meeting, the Potters went over to the office of the Daily Prophet. The receptionist paged the editor when the kids got there. "Hi there, I'm Bill Jacobs the editor, what can I do for you?"

"Mr. Jacobs, I am Harry Potter the Lord Gryffindor. My wife Hermione Potter the Lady Ravenclaw and I want the court record from today printed. We also want a decent commentary printed to go along with that record. I am willing to give you an exclusive interview to go in the same paper. Last, we are willing to pay for delivery to every magical person in the UK. Would this be something you could help with?"

Mr. Jacobs stood there a moment. "Are you serious? A special like the one you have asked for will be expensive to deliver to everyone. I am not sure the owners would approve."

"Now Mr. Jacobs, the last part is easy to deal with. You see Gringott's has managed to secure over half the stock of your paper for us. That makes my husband and me the owners. We realize some sensationalism is needed to attract attention and sell papers, but we want the blatant lies to stop. Also anything sent to the paper by Fudge or Dumbledore will be sent to us for approval before it's printed."

Mr. Jacobs shock his head a moment to clear it. This was astonishing news. "I will of course verify ownership. In the mean time which reporter did you want to interview you Boss?" He said with a grin.

A couple of hours later, owls were flying everywhere, just in time for supper. Magical Briton was rocked to its core by what their leaders had done. The next morning Sirius Black was in St. Mungos recovering in a private ward.

The next day, the Potters were invited to the Bones house for supper. Madam Bones officially introduced her niece Susan to Harry and Hermione.

They had a quiet meal where Susan started almost too shy to talk. Near the end of it, "Harry, I had a reason to ask you to come and eat with me. Since you decided to go public with your identity, I put a mail check on the owls sent to you. It forced all the mail to go to a room in the ministry where it could be checked for traps and tracking charms. We received several hundred letters. Five of them were trapped, several had tracking charms, there were even more howlers. I would like your permission to leave the charm in place. It will be safer for you. We will not open or interfere with any SAFE mail. Is that okay?"

"Amelia that would be great, I only wish we had the services of a house elf to help with things and check the mail that actually gets to our house."

"I think I know one that might work for you. Bunny, come here now."

A weak pop sounded. A bedraggled looking house elf with extra long ears appeared. "Bones called Bunny? Why? Just leave Bunny alone. Nobody wants her. Her girl died. Nobody cares just let me fade away."

"Bunny, it wasn't your fault. She got sick. There was nothing anyone could have done. I have a new couple that needs an elf. They don't have one. Would you like to join their family?"

"You found Bunny a family. I be the only elf? I is young. I don't know if I can do everything. I try. Will they punish Bunny if Bunny don't know what to do?"

"Bunny, turn around. They are behind you."

The little elf jumped slightly startled, and then she turned. "You is young. Is you really starting a family?"

Hermione asked, "Bunny you don't look well. Are you alright?"

"Nobody cares about Bunny. Bunny fade soon then pain go away."

She knelt to look the elf in the eye. "Bunny what happened to make you so sad? What will happen when you fade?"

"Master tell Bunny to watch little Lisa. Lisa was a baby. Master leave for several days. Lisa cry a lot and feel bad. She get burning hot. Bunny try to give water but Lisa wouldn't drink. She wouldn't drink bottle either. Bunny young. Bunny not know what to do. When master come home several days later Bunny be sad. Bunny think Lisa die. Bunny was given clothes and told to leave. Bunny want to fade. When Bunny fade Bunny be gone forever." She sat on the ground and cried.

Amelia said, "Lisa caught the wizard's flu. She wasn't even two months old. When babies that young catch the flu most of them die even when people know what to do. It wasn't Bunny's fault. It was mean of her old master to give her clothes."

Harry Knelt with Hermione, "Bunny, it wasn't your fault. My wife and I would like you to work for us. You might have heard of my name. I am Harry Potter. This is my wife Hermione."

"You is the great Harry Potter? You want Bunny's help? The great Harry Potter could get almost any elf to help him. Why do you want a failed elf?"

"Bunny, you didn't fail. Even a wizard healer may have failed. Your master failed. Babies need more care than checking on them once a week."

"Does the great Harry Potter's Her-mi-ne want Bunny too?"

"Yes Bunny, you seem like a nice elf would you join our family and be our friend?"

Bunny squeaked, "You want to be friends with Bunny?" She hugged Hermione's leg. Suddenly she let go. She spun and faced Madam Bones. "Is it really true they are married or is this a people prank on Bunny?"

"Bunny I promise you that these people are married. They are just starting a family and they need the help. Every one of those things is true."

Bunny squeaked again this time she grabbed Harry's leg. She took his hand and placed it on her head and said, "I be your elf now." Harry felt a tingle and Bunny started looking better. "Master and Mistress is strong in magic. I can feel you. I be able to do all sorts of thing for you since you is strong it makes Bunny strong too."

The next day, they were shown where the mailroom for them was. Bunny opened the letters and sorted them by type. There were letters of outrage, complaint, thanksgiving and even letters of proposition in case Harry wanted a mistress. Harry was floored. The first time around, he had never received this quantity of mail. Hermione commented that Dumbledore had probably redirected it all.

A few days later Bunny showed up with sacks and sacks of mail that the goblins had recovered. After it was all sorted through Harry teased Hermione about never needing to buy unmentionables at least after they were all washed.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – I don't own the characters from the Harry Potter novels, JKR does.

**Chapter 4**

It was now spring Harry was physically stable. Their contact from before wasn't even graduated from the academy yet. They decided to approach the one man in muggle London they were sure knew about magic. They dropped a letter on the Prime Ministers desk. They identified them selves as two members of the Golden Phoenix anti-terrorist group needing to talk to him. Using magic, they cleared the prime ministers schedule. At the time of their appointment, they noticed several secret service guards outside in the hall waiting for them.

The pair popped in out of sight to put locking and silencing charms on all the doors. Next, they turned into phoenixes and popped in resting on the back of the chairs across from the Prime Ministers desk.

"What in god's name!" The man exclaimed and hit the panic button.

Turning back into people they sat there in their disguised forms, Harry started, "Sir that alarm won't work. We are no threat to you. I am sure you are aware of the statutes of secrecy between your world and the magical one."

The man sat back in his chair shocked that the magical world had intruded into his office. "What are you doing here?"

"Sir, my husband and I are training to magically overcome magical terrorists. I am sure you are familiar with the problems we had in the late seventies and early eighties. That man did not die, nor were all of his followers were taken care of. He is returning."

"Why didn't your minister of magic warn us of this?"

Harry snorted, "He is an incompetent fool. He wants to keep public opinion high to keep the power of his post and the bribes that go with it."

Hermione continued, "Sir what really matters is that we protect the people, yours and ours. Do you know much about our world?"

"I didn't even know it existed until Fudge called to talk to me. After that, I did some research and found we have an unusual group of people from both MI5 & MI6 that keep track of strange occurrences here in our country and abroad. I would assume some of that task force is familiar with your world."

"We have something we need to tell you that almost no one in our world knows. We were killed in the future fighting the main terrorist leader. Due to strange circumstances, we ended up back in our much, much younger bodies. It seems fate didn't like tens of thousands of our people killed and millions of your people as well. We know some of what we can do to reduce the casualties this time around. We don't know if we can stop his return but we can destroy his support base. We passed clearances and were part of MI6 in the future. We need the training now to be able to stop some of the problems before they occur. This will also have the benefit of your people being more informed. One last small item, we did some magical genealogy research and we both might be nobles in the British Commonwealth. We will know for sure by the end of the week."

"Young lady you and your husband have presented me with problems I didn't want involved with. I do agree with you sir in thinking Fudge was a fool. He definitely left that impression. The best training would be to put you through SAS training but they won't train women."

"Sir, we have been through it once already. These bodies are much younger and need the muscle memory built into them. Watch my wife." Hermione took out her wand waved it and muttered something. Now she looked like a young man just old enough for military service. "When we complete training, you need to either create a group code named Golden Phoenix or make us operatives of the existing group with that code name."

"What I am going to do is have you meet with the existing leader of that little group. He is in the building today. I will just call him. Then send you down."

"Sir, could I suggest you write him a note and sign it. We can deliver it. It can tell him to call you."

Charles Pevens looked up from his work. There perched on the backs of two chairs were gold and white colored phoenixes. He had seen a red one before in school, but never a gold one. One had a note tied to its foot. Reading the note made him even more curious. The Prime Minister had never used a magical means of communication before. Turning from the phone, suddenly two people were sitting in his chairs. One brushed his bangs away. It was Harry Potter, now what should he do. "Mr. Potter, to what do I owe this honor?"

"Ah, seeing how you reacted to our birds, I thought you might be a Hogwarts graduate."

"Mr. Pevens, we need training for the up coming war. Voldemort is returning and Harry and I need to fight him, unless you volunteer to do it without us."

Charles whole posture shrunk, "Please tell me you are joking."

"I only wish we were. We need to combine muggle and magical means of offense and defense to defeat him. We came across an obscure prophecy that indicates if we don't act now millions will die. Dumbledore has another prophecy that says only I can kill Voldy. We need SAS training as soon as possible. A special class would even be better. We can start as soon as tomorrow. We have the Prime Ministers authorization to work with you on this project."

"Oh, and Mr. Pevens," Hermione interjected, "Dumbledore can't be trusted anymore. We have proof that he is hiding real death eaters and has sent innocent men to prison knowingly. The DMLE is working closely with us and is willing to give us Auror training but they can't offer any muggle training."

"Great well at least it is for a good cause. I wonder which budget I should take this out of."

"No problem sir. All phoenix operatives will be trained from a special fund. Training time can be billed against it as well as all supplies used. We will be needing some non-standard weapons as well as sniper equipment. We can shield a few cell phones from magic. A few radios can be shielded as well. Communications won't be a problem. We can work out the details later but training needs to be finished by August 31st.

Dumbledore was furious. All of his plans were falling apart. Ever since mid-September, nothing had been going right. Harry Potter had gone missing in such a big stink in the muggle world that the Dursleys were in prison and would stay there many years if they survived. Sirius Black was back and would soon be well enough to help his godson. Somehow, Harry had become Lord Potter early, which emancipated him. All the bad press was doing him harm. Being removed from the Wizengamot was bad enough, now his teachers were starting to question his reasons for doing things.

Snape came up, "At least you will have that brat under control next September. Then our plans can go forward. I can hardly wait to make that boy suffer, since I couldn't do anything to his father. I already have things planned for class and Malfoy's son will help."

"Severus, don't make it too obvious. The other teachers will rebel. I still need them to deal with the students most of the time. This is such a good place to operate out of that I don't want to lose it."

"Ha, I already treat the Gryffindors like scum. No one will notice. You keep them off my back like you always do and I will have your tool begging to attack Voldemort for you."

Minerva had asked her best friend and colleague Filius Flitwick to put a spying charm on Dumbledore's office. They were watching Snape's meeting with Dumbledore with horror. Pomona Sprout was with them. The three heads of house could hardly believe their ears. They decided to save the important conversations for evidence of misdeed to the board.

Elsewhere in England, Herbert Goyle was working in a field using his magic to make sure the plants were growing well and there were no weeds. Suddenly he heard, "Herbert Goyle present evidence as to why you shouldn't be destroyed as a death eater."

He stood dropped his wand and turned. He saw a young couple pointing their wands at him. "Tis true I have done terrible things. Me father bound me to Lucius Malfoy when he was going through school for money to keep the farm going. Lucius is able to tap some of my magic to make his spells work better. When he joined the Dark Lord, the binding forced Crabbe and me to join as well. We have tried to keep our families out of it but Lucius forced us both to bind our sons to his rotten apple. They will probably turn bad as well if the Dark Lord returns."

"In some ways it would be a mercy for you to kill me right now. Promise me you will kill Lucius Malfoy and I will gladly go to my grave knowing that a true piece of garbage will go as well."

"Are you willing to take veritaserum and state what you said as the truth?"

"You can have an oath on my life and magic right now if you want. You do realize that anyone with a mark will do anything nasty that they are ordered to do. I have a mark. To give the oath I will need to pick up my wand."

"What will happen to your family if you should die?"

"My younger brother will watch and care for my family. Could I ask that you find a way to break the binding on my son so he can come back to the farm as well?"

The couple looked at each other. This was not going to be as easy as they thought. The families of the death eaters never seemed to be a big deal before. While taking the mark appeared to be a voluntary thing, there seemed to be complications to the straight black vs. white image they had previously. The young man turned and spoke, "Mr. Goyle you have earned my respect. You are willing to pay for your crimes. Yet you appear to still have the core of a good man. You have the Promise of Lord and Lady Gryffindor that we will take down Malfoy and do the best we can to release your son."

"My Lord and Lady if you can make it quick and look natural I will tell you a secret that may help you."

"Go ahead."

"When I am dead take this ring. It is the Malfoy binding ring. In the main lounge of the Malfoy mansion is a hidden trap door. Touch they ring to a nail head that sticks out a little. Many dark items are hid down there as well as his playroom. Don't take the lady down to see the playroom if you catch my meaning."

That afternoon they had a similar conversation with Mr. Crabbe. They now each had a ring that would allow them past the various wards on the Malfoy mansion. They had fought these two men in the future after Voldy's return and they were rabid death eaters and needed put down. The mark forced them to be that way. Apparently, not all marked people were bad when there was no dark lord; however, after his return they were very different.

The next morning the pair snuck into Malfoy Manor. They found Narcissa in her study on second floor. Harry started, "Dear cousin, where are your husband and son?"

She spun and tried to draw her wand. Hermione stunned her from the side while Harry stepped close and grabbed her wand before she hit the floor. After binding her, they gave her veritaserum. After her eyes glazed, they started questioning her.

"Where are your husband and son?"

"They are in the playroom inspecting the new occupants that Lucius obtained."

"Do you condone your husband's activities?"

"Hell no, when the wedding ceremony was performed, they included a form of imperius with it so I could never go against my husband."

"Are you a marked death eater?"

"No, Lucius tried to get me marked but even after I was forced to perform the entertainment activities the mark wouldn't stick because I hated his master."

"If your marriage was annulled, would the imperius be lifted?"

"I don't know. I hope so. My husband and son are horrible. I heard Lucius promise Draco that after he properly learned how to 'Treat a slut' he could have me for a week as a reward. The two of you are my only hope. Please help me."

The pair looked at each other and shook their heads, 'What ever happened to kill the bad guys and save the good guys. It sure doesn't leave room for the mediocre guys.'

Harry turned to Narcissa, "We are leaving you here bound. Assuming we can capture your husband and son, we will be back to untie you. Otherwise they will find you and hopefully not punish you."

"I hope you win."

"We do too Narcissa." Hermione replied.

The Potters went down to the lounge. The sofa was already moved aside, so the trap door was easy to find. The rings worked perfectly to open the secret door. They cast silencing spells on their shoes and clothes. Suddenly they heard a scream float up. Charging down the stairs, they followed the sounds of pain. They heard a stinging hex being cast followed by another scream. The room the charged into had both Malfoys pointing their wands at a female. They both cast disarming spells. Their rage made them very strong. Father and son were both thrown across the room violently.

At this point, the Potters noticed that the people in the room were all naked. There was the older lady the Malfoys were working on that looked like the mother of two girls that were chained in one corner. The mother's bits looked like they had received many stinging hexes as well as cuts and minor burns. Hermione was ready to remove the male bits of the offenders. Neither Malfoy was moving. Harry started chanting a complicated spell. When he was finished, he flashed gold followed by the property flashing as well.

He checked Draco first while Hermione watched his back. The rack on the wall he had been thrown into penetrated his back and there was nothing Harry could do. Checking Lucius, he had hit bare wall and slid to the floor. He didn't have much time left. They dumped the veritaserum in his mouth and they were quickly writing a list of name of death eaters. They also got a location of where he hid his investment paperwork for the muggle world. It turns out that he was the treasurer of the death eaters and one of his accounts at Gringott's was actually for the group. Lucius expired from internal bleeding.

Harry summoned Bunny and told her to remove anything magical including the library and any loose books dealing on magic to the capture vault in Gringott's. Next, he called Dobby hopping for an answer.

Dobby popped in. "How can I help master?" His eyes grew big. "Harry Potter is my new master? Oh, happy day. Old master is dead and new master is a great wizard." The little elf started dancing around for joy.

"Dobby calm down. I have a couple of things you must do right away. First release Narcissa from where I bound her and tell her to go to the lounge. Next get wash rags and basins we need to carefully clean up these ladies."

The little elf disappeared. Another appeared a moment later with wash clothes and towels. "I'm Binky." She proceeded to release all the prisoners. Hermione started casting finite on the stinging hex marks. Between the two of them, they got the captives cleaned up.

Harry asked everyone to come up to the lounge when they were cleaned up. He called Dobby and asked him to find clothes that would fit the ladies in the basement. Harry went to the lounge to wait.

Narcissa joined him first. "Harry since you are here, I assume my husband is no longer a problem."

"Yes, he is taken care of. I have a question for you. Do you still feel the binding of the imperius curse with your wedding vow?"

"That binding is gone. I feel a different one now as if I have to do what you tell me. Why is that? I have never met you before."

"I used an old ritual when I defeated your husband. All of his possessions are now mine. It seems that the ritual includes family members and servants in that as well since Dobby now thinks of me as his master."

"Tell me the truth. You have been talking around it. Are my husband and son dead?"

"Yes, they were torturing a woman in front of her children. We got angry and our disarming spells almost put them through the basement wall. They died from complications of that."

"Well, that was probably better than they deserved. They both deserved being kissed by dementors. Now that I am your responsibility what are you going to do with us?"

Just then, they were joined by everyone from the basement. "Lady Malfoy, was your sister controlled by her marriage contract like you were or did she join the dark lord of her own free will?"

"I don't know Bellatrix was always a little crazy. I hope for her sake that she was being at least partially controlled, but I really don't know for sure."

Harry asked the family he found in the basement, "Ma'am what are your names?"

"I am Wendy Jacobson and these are my daughters Sara and Jenny."

"Wendy, did that man kill your husband?"

"Yes he murdered him right in front of our eyes. The kid laughed while his father did it."

"Could you tell my wife and me your story?"

"I was out shopping with my daughters one day when that monster came up. He said our family qualified for an all-expense paid trip around Europe and Asia as well as 250,000 pounds for expenses. The trip was supposed to take six months. He had a check for the amount. We bought new clothes and luggage. My husband was able to arrange to take a sabbatical for a year. The beast met us at Heath Row Airport. Suddenly the next thing I knew we woke up down here in chains.

"The monster killed my husband first then he started on me. After he had fun with me several times, he brought his brat with him. He forced the girls to watch the whole thing. I worry that they are permanently damaged mentally. They haven't said a thing all week. All they do is whimper."

Harry and Hermione examined the family. There were fear compulsion charms on the girls as well as a few other spells intended to break their spirits. When all the spells were removed, the girls ran to their mother, "Oh mom, we couldn't do anything. We felt so scared all the time."

Hermione said, "They should start getting better now. I worry though. How are you going to take care of yourselves?"

Wendy bowed her head, "I don't know. Frank was the only one that worked. I took care of the house and girls. I might be able to find a job but I don't think I could bring in enough to even make the house payments let alone enough to live on."

"Narcissa, you have lots of room here don't you?"

"Yes I do my lord but they are muggles."

"Yes and they have been just as hurt as you were. Your husband was responsible for them now I am. You and Wendy will work together to raise the girls properly. If I find more females that I am responsible for I will be sending them here. I will make sure Dobby can get money to take care of you. I will make sure Wendy's assets are liquidated and she gets insurance for her husband."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – I don't own the characters from the Harry Potter novels, JKR does.

**Chapter 5**

In the time before school started, they had dealt with ten more of the death eaters that had been summoned to the graveyard. Voldemort's purse would be much emptier when he returned. The list he had of people that were both marked and unmarked supporters of Voldemort had grown with each one dealt with. Some of their data was certain; some of it was in question.

By September first, they had their occlumency barriers in place. In their easily accessible areas that had false thoughts of naive children.

At the station, they managed to avoid the Weasleys. Harry cast a charm to make their door to repel Weasleys, similar to the one used to repel muggles. Their compartment seemed to attract girls. Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis were the first to ask to join them. Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones entered a few minutes later. With the six of them, the compartment was full.

Hannah started a party game that she knew to break the ice and get everyone to know something about the others. At first, the other girls assumed that Harry and Hermione were siblings because they had the last name. When they found out that they were married, they were all surprised. When they found that it was a soul bond, they all wanted to know everything about it. Harry soon wished that he could shrink into the seat and hide.

Eventually the conversation got to schooling and learning. Everyone in the compartment loved to read and study. They each promised to form a study group without concern about which house they were sorted. The younger girls didn't notice that the books that the Potters were reading were very advanced material.

During sorting, something unusual happened. When Harry Potter was called, the whole school became silent looking at the boy-who-lived sitting on the stool. After what seemed like a huge amount of time, The Hat announced Lords Quarters Ravenclaw. The entire room was stunned including the staff. They had never heard of students being sent to Lord's Quarters during sorting. When it said the same thing about Hermione Potter just moments later, a buzz could be heard as all the students were whispering to each other trying to figure it out what was going on.

The Potters felt their mind shields touched by Snape, Dumbledore and Quirrell during the feast. At the end, Professor Flitwick came and took them to their quarters. "Mr. Potter, Miss Potter if you would come with me, I will take you to your quarters."

Hermione replied, "Professor Flitwick, we would be happy to follow you but you have our official names wrong. Harry is Lord Potter and I am Lady Potter. We are married. We do not like Mr. and Mrs. very well. Some people, such as yourself, we will invite to call us by our first names. Please call us Harry and Hermione."

"Certain people such as Dumbledore and Snape who will never earn our respect," Harry added. "We will always require them to call us Lord and Lady."

"What have the headmaster and Professor Snape done to you that you know of to earn your disrespect?"

After looking at each other at Flitwick's carefully worded response, Hermione started, "Snape is a biased person that holds grudges forever. He can't teach. He is a death eater. He favors his house horribly. He has single handedly reduced the available number of Auror recruits drastically to the point that if a dark lord does show up the ministry will never be able to protect the people."

Harry continued, "Dumbledore encourages Snape to use legilimency on the students daily and uses it himself on everyone. He is not afraid to memory charm anyone that disagrees with him. He passes out mind controlling candy as a form of sweet. His furniture is charmed to make the person sitting in it trust him. His phoenix is bound to him by dark rituals so that its presence makes him seem in the light. He has stolen from me. The pair of them are responsible for Voldemort killing my parents. I was placed with my magic hating muggle relatives for the greater good. Do I need to continue?"

The small professor's eyes were large. "Would you be offended if I shared some of this with the other heads?"

Hermione giggled, "I hope by that you mean Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout. We would rather leave Snape in the dark, until we deal with him. He is bound to cross the line soon and Harry can challenge him in defense of his family honor."

"You think Harry can take Snape?"

Harry just grinned, "Make sure you are there to watch. You can comment on my dueling style when it's over. Just be prepared to be able to recommend a new potions professor afterwards. Snape will be unable to continue teaching here. With a little luck he will never make another potion."

The small professor just shook his head and left. He got back to his quarters he found McGonagall and Sprout in his quarters watching Dumbledore talking to Snape. "Severus is everything in place? I see heard young Malfoy had been killed."

"Yes, young Nott will be helping instead. His father disappeared two weeks ago and he is furious. I have told him that I was sure that Potter had something to do with it."

"Excellent, Filius had to take them to their quarters tonight. I will try to find out something about Hermione Potter, that name wasn't originally on our list of students. She may pose a problem."

"I will read her mind in class tomorrow. See if there is anything there I can belittle her about."

"You certainly have enough practice at that by now. Just be careful about who you summon into your office this year, I think Poppy is starting to figure out what's going on. I always thought your tastes ran a little too young."

"Each to their own sir, I never complained about your borrowing any of my boys."

"Yes … yes, well proceed as planned tomorrow."

The meeting broke up. The three listeners were sick over what they had heard. Any respect they had previously had for those two was completely gone. Sprout asked, "What do we do now? No one will believe what we have witnessed."

Minerva looked lost, while Filius was grinning, "The Potters are planning something. They are sure that Harry can handle Severus. If they are right, in the next couple of days, a major part of a problem will be taken care of." He shared everything that the Potters had told him.

Minerva gasped, "But … but Filius, they are just children. He is a bastard and a death eater."

"Minerva, I believe that they may actually be the ones taking out the 'Imperiused X-Death Eaters.' If so they may indeed know what they are doing, however, since Harry is head of a house, we can't interfere. Even if it looks like he is going to get killed."

Minerva wrung her hands. Pomona looked thoughtful. "Minerva, I would be willing to wager that they made these plans before even coming to school, based on what Filius has told us. I'm sure they have things thought of. What they told Filius doesn't sound like something eleven year olds would say. Didn't you say that they were special and not what we should expect?"

Minerva stopped a moment, thought about what the Potters had told her last fall, and she smiled. "You know, maybe we can arrange for Poppy to be elsewhere for a few days so that even if Snape can be healed, at least he will be in pain for a while."

The meeting broke up. When Minerva started smiling, the other two had at least some of their suspicions confirmed.

The following morning things started. Theodore Nott was waiting for them, "Hey Potter, pretty looking mudblood you have there. Why don't you hang around with someone better? I'm sure we can find someone with better breading to pay attention to you."

Harry took a couple of steps and punched Nott hard in the gut. Snape was standing right there. "Potter that will be fifty points for fighting and a month of detentions."

Harry replied, "No, you unclean bastard. When was the last time you washed your hair. You're a hell of an example for your Slytherins as to how not to dress. You have offended my honor with your presence. You will never take points or give detentions again. Oh and by the way that's Lord Potter to you, you low life half-blood death eater."

They were at the back of the great hall. Everyone saw Snape draw on Harry. Harry dodged several curses in a row. He shielded one. The cast a tripping jinx at Snape's feet. While Snape hopped to dodge it, Harry simply pointed at his potions teacher with his left hand with his right hand and wand he cast Jelly Legs. Snape sneered, "Is that the best you've got Potter?" The rest of the hall gasped as just then a heavy ceramic bowl of scrambled eggs struck Snape from behind. The bowl shattered. Shards of the bowl riddled his back. He collapsed.

Dumbledore ran up, "Harry, what have you done? You have attacked and seriously injured a teacher. I may have to send you home."

Minerva was there by now, "Albus you're wrong. Snape drew first and attacked a student. Also check Harry's wand, I would be willing to bet he didn't cast the spell on the bowl."

Albus held his hand out for Harry's wand. Touching his to the tip of Harry's the list of spells did not contain anything that could be considered bad or that could have affected the bowl. They were all first year spells. He didn't know what to do. There were too many witnesses of Snape's stupidity. "Let's get him to the hospital wing." He walked off with Snape floating behind him.

When Albus got to the hospital, he found that Poppy was gone. He tried using the floo but it didn't work. He quickly moved outside the wards as fast as he could and apparated to St. Mungo's. He found a healer and was back at Hogwarts infirmary as fast as he could. On returning, he found that Snape had died from bleeding in a pierced lung.

At noon that day, he announced that Professor Snape had passed on to the next great adventure. What upset him even more was the fact that he received an owl stating that Andromeda Tonks, a potion mistress for St. Mungo's had accepted the position of potions teacher and would be arriving in the morning.

How did the board learn so fast? They must have a spy here this year.

He didn't realize that his heads of house had heard his muttering and smiled to each other.

The next morning, during breakfast, Harry snuck into the headmaster's office. As founders heir he found that all the castle doors would open to him. He asked Fawkes where the cloak was hidden and the Phoenix indicated a wardrobe. There it was his treasured cloak. This time it didn't have any tracking charms cast on it yet.

Dumbledore was seething. The cloak was missing. On his way to breakfast Saturday morning, he was surprised leaving the gargoyle statue. Out of nowhere, he was stunned. When he woke, the elder wand was missing. He returned to his office for the wand he hadn't used in decades. At the breakfast table, he noticed all of his staff looking at him.

Half way through breakfast, Professor Quirrell collapsed. Harry and Hermione Potter came forward. Harry's wand was out pointing at him. "Good morning Headmaster. Amelia Bones will be sending us a new DADA professor. He or she should be here Monday. I am sure that they will do a better job than a man possessed by Voldemort. Professor McGonagall if would remove his turban all will see what I mean."

"Now Lord Potter I object. He is entitled to his privacy."

"Shut it Dumbles. You can do nothing. I control the castle and all three Hallows. Do your job and stay out of my way. Voldemort needs to stay trapped in that body until all the death eaters are dead. You never studied the dark mark have you? It is a protean charm that links the servant's life and magic to the master. It is what is keeping the bastard alive. One live death eater means Voldemort can't truly die. With his spirit trapped in that body until the antidote is given, we can eliminate the death eaters and he will never hurt anyone again." Harry clipped a gold pin on the body that had a face on the back of its head. When he touched it with his wand, the body disappeared.

The students were talking amongst themselves; Harry was stronger than the headmaster was. Rumors flew all over the castle.

The Potter's disappeared right from the great hall in front of everyone.

The four heads of house met after breakfast. The original three brought the fourth Aurora Sinistra up to speed on what had been happening. She was appalled at what they told her and what Snape and Dumbledore had been doing to her snakes.

The Potter's visited Gringott's bank. Griphook was notified as soon as they stepped through the door. "Harry and Hermione, how can I help my favorite investors this fine morning."

They smiled, Hermione commented, "I take it that you enjoyed our investment information. Have you been able to obtain the outstanding shares in the technology companies I specified?"

"Yes I have as well as several companies your husband mentioned as well. So far they are doing fine."

"How is the retrieval of items going?"

"Everything we know of or can find has been recovered. This led us to some out of the way caches of treasure. We are trying to verify ownership on them. We may be thanking you with a bonus for their recovery."

"What would you say that I could arrange for you to have a thousand year old basilisk to harvest parts from?"

"I would say we would reduce the fee from twenty five percent to twenty percent."

Harry grinned, "I like to hear that. There are also several shed skins. Get your team ready, we can do it in two weeks from Saturday. Bring two roosters for me to use."

They left the bank pleased about what was going on. Their next stop was the lawyers, Tonks and Bach. They visited the secretary, "Is Mr. Tonks in?"

"Yes he is Lord Potter; I will tell him that you and Lady Potter are here."

After a few minutes wait Ted Tonks joined them in a conference room. "Hello Harry, Hermione, What can I do for you today?"

"I was just wondering about how our case against Dumbledore was going?"

"Not bad, the goblins have been very helpful. We have dates and amounts as well as attempts to access vaults that he had no authority to access. What is also damning is the accesses and amounts over the years to other pure blood orphans. Those should have sway over the Wizengamot. One of the people stolen from is sitting in that body now. Her righteous anger should sway everyone else. If you keep distracting him at school, it should only be two weeks, maybe four at most."

"We are shaking him up this next week. We have made arrangements to take our owls at school. The extra people running around should keep him on his toes."

"Excellent work you two and good luck on your owls."

Minerva and the three heads saw the tests before the Potters started on them. These were ICW tests, not British tests. They were significantly more difficult. It was obvious to them that the British tests had been simplified so that the British Pure Bloods could perform better. The Potters sat through unit after unit of tests. The examiners all had positive comments to make about the eleven year olds. They whizzed through everything offered. Hermione got O or better on everything. Harry got an EE in History his least favorite class, everything else even divination was an O.

Reports kept coming in through the Daily Prophet of a death eater found dead in either the ministry lobby or the center of Diagon Alley. Two of interest were Delores Umbridge and Barty Crouch Jr. Both of these caused a stir in the ministry.

Dumbledore kept trying to take credit for the Potters doing so well. However it didn't work. If anything, it made the other schools in the ICW realize how far Hogwarts had slipped over the years. Its academic rating fell into the bottom twenty five percent.

The board of directors summoned Dumbledore when the information became public. "Mr. Dumbledore, can you tell us why you have allowed this travesty to occur. Potions scores are the lowest in the world. History is ludicrous and taught by a ghost. Divination isn't even taught, just reading tea leaves and imaginative creativity. Muggle Studies is almost a century out of date. Three fourths of the electives other schools offer aren't even mentioned here. You even hired a man possessed by you-know-who to teach here. The students are obviously not your main priority. Standards have fallen to the point that British NEWTS are lower than international OWLS. This wizarding nation is at risk from your bad choices.

"We find ourselves in the unpleasant position of needing to dismiss you. The elves have packed the things in your areas that actually belong to you. You have no need of entering your areas again. Good bye Mr. Dumbledore."

A defeated man stumbled out of the school with his meager possessions. Since the goblins fined his accounts, he had little money left. He went to a small cottage on the coast of Wales that had been in his family for generations. A couple of family elves watched over him. In less than a year, he went from the most influential wizard in the world to nothing.

The Potters continued taking tests. After the OWLS, they took a two-week break and started their NEWTS. During the break, they retrieved the sorcerer's stone. They tried to find the Flamels. Harry kept it in his vault. He was worried that either they had died naturally or Dumbles had done something to them.

**Finale**

By Christmas, the Potters had passed a record number of both OWLS and NEWTS. Hermione did better in history than Harry but this didn't bother him in the least. They were working on getting recertified in their masters and studying for new masters.

Their weekend activities had been steadily reducing the number of death eaters and their estates. In the Wizengamot, many of the old pure blood members were complaining about the people being killed and estates being stolen. No laws could be passed over come the ones that Amelia and the Potters passed to make having the dark mark an illegal offense that carried the death penalty. In fact, it was worded that bearing any kind of membership mark indicating membership in an organization detrimental to the wizarding public was illegal.

In the summer of their second year, a very careful breakout from Azkaban was staged. For some reason only death eaters escaped. They managed to get their hands on some old wands. They headed toward the docks. The Potters ambushed them with a couple of machine guns. A quick spell later and they were also property-less.

The reason the ones in prison got such a long reprieve was finding the five that had fled the UK. Two were on the continent and three in South America.

They prepared to wake Voldemort. They had a lot of support ready. Amelia Bones now the minister and several aurors, many of the unspeakables were also there.

After the antidote was given, Quirrell sat up. Harry asked him, "Well Voldemort, ready to die?"

"Potter, you will never kill my master. He is too strong. He will always come back."

"You're wrong Quirrell. You are the last one left. There are no more dark marks anywhere."

The voice of Voldemort came from the back of the head. "Kill him Quirrell. Kill him now."

The fight was short. Harry never gave him a chance. After dodging one spell his assault rifle cut the man to shreds. The last sound heard was the wail from Voldemort as his spirit left the plane for good.

Amelia walked over to him. "Well Harry, what are your plans now?"

"We want to continue picking up masteries while we are too young to have a family. We are going to continue working with Headmaster McGonagall revamping the curriculum at Hogwarts. At some time, Madam Pince will be retiring and I am sure Hermione will want to do that. The two of us will continue to look for ways to improve our world. The changes must start with the young.

"The muggle world's technology will eventually find us. We need to carefully expose ourselves to them before then so we don't appear a threat. Slowly through government channels first then rumors to the public. Eventually magic will be accepted by all.

"We want to have several children and we want them safe. There will never be another dark lord like this one. Blood status must be a thing of the past like all the racial problems the colonies used to have.

"Finally when we can we wish to withdraw from the driving force behind the magical world, but that may take a few centuries. Before you ask, we both plan on staying out of politics as much as possible."

Harry winked at Hermione. Thanks to the philosophers stone they would actually have a chance of seeing their plans through to completion.


End file.
